Hey is this even real?
This is the Ninth episode of the second season which Parodies'' 'Haunting on Malbury Stree''t'. Plot Lets just say, this can't be real. Synopses Cassie: So who is Gerald? Anna: 'A faker hater who's gonna hate. 'Gastro: One man who is crazed at High tech. Stallion: No, He illegally poached some Aliens and back-stabbed us by giving intel to Zuth about The Plumbers whereabouts. Cassie: And he was a fuser? Stallion: 'Best of the best I ever knew to break into old buildings, Besides Jack somebody and Max Tennyson protecting the planet. 'Cassie: OSG escaped the Null Void. Stallion: Since when did he get sent to the void? (Shakes head) I wasn't aware. Anna: 'Since Cassie became his arch enemy. (arms folded) 'Gastro: And he took note of my great powered Trix. Stallion: '''(Stops at a Montana Street) This is where Gerald lives. (eyes narrow to a big and rusty downed house). Yrublam Street,4689 C. The Camera goes to the window above the porch and a set of four light blue eyes are seen from the darkness, while a hand gently strokes the head. "My little pet. " A man in his fourties said, taping the creatures collar with a evil chuckle carried down stairs to the porch. "They have finally arrived!" ''Cassie 12!'' ''1,2,3,4,5'' ''Cassie!'' ''6,7,8,9,'' ''She's a Benny,who'll save the day!'' ''10,11,12,'' '''Cassie: ( steps out the truck) Anna&Gastro: (get out of the truck after Cassie) Stallion: (wary for Aliens) With her friendds. Family, And Al-ie-ns! Our main character has her hands in her pockets, her friend follow Stallion to the door with Gastro behind them eying both sides of the back yard furnished by dead grass that had not been watered in what seemed to be a week. Because, You better be ready, Cassie is on the way! Cassie 12!Cassie 12! Cassie 12! Stallion: 'Gerald? (his echo goes through the house) Must I call you by your pest name Gert! Silence filled the air. 'Gastro: Hellllloooo. (Looks around to see two extra stair cases at both sides of the house) These lyrics: Get out get out! There are so many. so many all the way out.' are stuck in my head.'' Anyone there?' Anna: No, you dofus. ( her eyes directed to the kitchen) (her stomach growled) LLLLLUUUUNCCCH! (goes into the kitchen) Gastro: I need some Oil. (goes into the next room) Cassie: ('froze as she heared something go right past her) 'Stallion:'Cassiel. (takes his null void protector out)(serious expression grew onto his face) stay downstairs...But under no circumstances should you come upstairs. 'Cassie: '(nods her head)My stomach is growling anyway. (goes into the kitchen) 'Stallion: (Go upstairs) '--Scene end---' Cassie: This reminds me of the Farm house scare plan. (her head is cupped in her hands) Anna: 'Rerun. (drinks milk) 'Gastro: 'What time is it? 'Cassie: (sighs) I wish this thing had a actual time. (Looks to her watch) Fla fla fla flip fip crack crak crack three: (Lean back in their seats)(they look at the direction of the hallway) [Anna]: I--I--I--I'm a little creeped out. (has pieces of bead crumbs on the plate) Gastro: '(holds his oil smoothie)(runs to the hallway)(stops) Nobody is here.(sips through the straw) 'Anna: '(A chill goes down her spine) This isn't a rerun.(rubs her arms) (Gastro walks back) 'Cassie: (Selecting a Alien from her watch) Hm...Maybe a Ghost Ocean Alien should investigate this. Gasto: (Gasps) Last time you spoke Gibberish (flails arms) And You made a whole traffic jam which got us stuck for a very long time and I had to use Rukus for the officers to be distracted! Anna: So that Horse/dog/dragon creature was you? (her eyes are big) Gastro: (Proudly smiles) It was me. Anna: Sometimes I ask myself why some Aliens look adorable and cool. (Shakes head) Cassie: (Slams her watch)(transforms into Ghost Scorpion) Scorpion: ''' ''Ghost Scorpion!'' (stretches arms) It was only a glitch. (Makes her self transparent) I'll check if there are camera's downstairs. (floats through the floor) '''Gastro: (Drinks his oil) Anna: (takes Gastro by the hand) Living room for our search. '--Commerical break--' There is something medium sized standing in the shadows beyond with a swinging lion tail swishing back and fourth in the same slow movement. Growls come form the background. Four eyes turn in a violent red. We hear a loud high pitch and dreadful screech. '---Commerical end---' Gastro: 'Coool! (Lands on the couch) This has a widescreen! (turns the TV on) 'Anna: Televisions can kill the atoms in your brain.(looks under a chair) Gastro: (turns the TV off)Really? Anna: I don't know. (laughs) Gastro: Annnaaa! (turns the TV back on) Anna: (Checks under the table) I don't see anything.(frowns) Gastro: I can remember distinctively where We all crashed a party because you said the right room had nothing and straight after that had happened I almost made a bear stature fall down to the floor since it was technically alive and trying to trick us so it can eat people by your standereds. Anna: Are you a Benny? (eyes blink) [Gastro]: Nope,just recounting what those words did. Anna: '(laughs) It was in a restraunt. (looks behind the TV) Everyone got the exact miniture replicate of the Stormy black bear...It was soooo funny to see your reaction when I told you the statue was a alive! (slaps her knee as she laughs) 'Gastro: I shoved your face in front of the timid and Domestic fox (laughs) Anna: Not funny (unplugs the TV) WOOOF WOOOF! Gastro: (raises his head up) What was that? Anna: (Stands on both feet) A-a-a--A dog. (They both see a ghost dog walk past the couch and disappear midway) Gastro: 'This place is haunted! (Starts to run) 'Anna: '(stops him by using a multiplated Mana hand) We are not leaving without Cassie. They hear the sound of Cassie's watch timing out from the basement. 'Gastro: Upstairs much. Anna: '(rolls her eyes) (takes him with her upstairs) If I let you go, you will not flee, will you? ['Gastro]: I will flee upon release. Anna: (Sighs) (Puts him in front the door) You open it. Gastro: Aw come on. [Anna]: Seriously, you do it. Gastro: (sighs) (Opens the door) Cassie: RUNNNN! (Falls onto Gastro) Anna: 'And this is why I chose you to be the door opener. 'Gastro: '(stands up) What are you so scared of? 'Cassie: (Her watch is red)(Points to the basement where something is oncoming) That is what I am scared of my friend. Pet: '(Makes the sound of a Dinosaur from Jurassic Park) 'three: 'RUN! (runs) --Meanwhile-- 'Nerd: 'I sure hope this man has a specimen for me study over,(looks at the truck) Hey, is this even real? (rubs his eyes) I can not be seeing that exact same truck from Scottland! (takes out his phone) ''Text message says he wanted to meet me out on the porch...And he still hasn't came. He takes a breath. '''Woman: Hello sir, are you looking for some Gazeeres? Nerd: What the fudge is Gazeeres. Woman: They are Chocolatey. (opens a box] Nerd: '(Is tempted to take one)(but restrains himself) Sorry, I am just a recovering Chocoholic. 'Woman: 'That's what they said before I died. (Shakes her head in dissapointment) 'Nerd: (is creeped out) Woman: (fades away) Nerd: '(opens the door)(goes into the house) 'Kids: (trample over Nerd and head straight to the Truck) Nerd: (rubs his head) What just happened? (looks to the stairs where he saw Gerald's pet with six spider bent legs) Woah. Whatever made this thing sure the legs, four eyes, and lion tail would scare the living skin off a passerby!(scribbling in his notepad) (hears the Dinosaur like sound) Pet: '(Hissing) A sense of tension and suspense hovered in the air as it's pink tongue is sticking out. 'Nerd: (Narrows eyes at it) Do you want a donkey woooping? Pet: (Steps back at the comment with a clueless expression)(Does not know what the statement means but feel it means danger) Nerd: 'Good girl.(Claps his hands) So some genius brought a furless dog and a DNA sample of some extinct Dino to make this marvelous creation. (writing it down) It's neck is surprisingly wrapped in metal.A head shaped like a extinct long neck. A unusually structured body with legs sticking out so oddly it can scare it's creator!'' 'Pet: '(walks away doing it backwards) '''[Nerd]:(Goes to the truck) -- Nerd: Why are you three everywhere I go? Cassie: I dunnooo. (Shrugs) Gastro: You are the one following us. Anna: Nah, he started once Cassie unlocked Locknecassie. Nerd: ...So why come to the house of haunt? Cassie: Because...Uh... Gastro: 'We have some news for the man about his son. 'Cassie: (snaps her fingers) That's why he wanted the Trix in the first place! Anna: Slowpoke. Nerd: Trix? Gastro: (whispers in the mans ear) Nerd: 'It's a trick? (Flabbergausted) 'Cassie: Uh yeah. Nerd: 'Then I am insane! (digs his hands into his hair) Insane enough All four of you are here! 'Anna: 'Slowpo—We forgot Cassie's uncle is in there! 'Nerd: Your name is Case, right? Cassie: 'CCCCCCCASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! 'Nerd: Your coming with me, CASE, cause I ain't going without a bodyguard! (Is scared of the creature's claws) I ain't going to die by a freaky beast! Cassie: I ain't a hero. Gastro: You certianly fit the role. ''Anna: ''And don't say Ben Tennyson is the hero. (narrows eyes at her) Nerd: 'I have a I-N-S-A-N-E and S-T-U-P-I-D IDEA! 'Gastro: (facepalms himself) Nerd: WORK,TOGETHER. ---Scene end-- Gastro: 'So what Alien should I use? 'Nerd: 'Whichever doesn't destroy a house. 'Anna: 'Monkey brains. (Says this in a sing along tone) 'Cassie: (slouching with her hands in pockets) My Watch times out less than 5 minutes. Gastro: Lie. It times out in fifteen minutes. Anna: 'Just use Wildvine. (Uses her mana to make a forcefield) 'Cassie: I don't see why Stallion came here in the first place. Gastro: 'Cause he might have a bone to pick with him. '''GWEGBIEWG EGBPIBGRGRWIOHG GKLBJEWGLBG ' '''Pet: (Howling) Anna: 'GO now! (shoots out a mana blast at the pet) 'Nerd: (takes Cassie by the hand) Pet: (starts running down the stairs) Cassie: Nnnneerrd runnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Nerd: '(Runs up the other stairs) 'Gastro: (Slams his watch) (skin becomes green)K(eyes shut)(Arms decrease in length)(arms become skinny)(legs split into five plant like vines)(grows seed bombs on his back which resemble pods on the back looking like peppers.)(venus flytrap grows from shoulders)(arms get electric pockets beneath)(head becomes round)(grows one eye)(Onineckitrix appears) Wildvine: 'WILDVINE! 'Wildvine: (Releases powerder of electric bombs) Pet: (gets bruises) (lunges at him) Anna: '(makes a Mana fist)(slams it on the pet) 'Wildvine: (wraps himself around a loose furniture made out of wood) Can you deal with plant life? (throws it at the creature) Pet: (Shakes his head) Mar! Wildvine: (grins) More? (takes off his seed grenades)(throws them all at Pet who skillfully tried to dodge them all) Pet: (Gets struck by one of them)(thrown to the wall) Wildvine: (extends both arm)(wraps it) Wanna piece of me? Pet: '''Snarls) Wildvine:I guess so. ''--Scene change--'' Nerd: Which door do we go through? 'Cassie: '''The last to the very right...Ding dong. (points her hand to the right door) 'Nerd: (Goes to the middle door) This is the one. (opens the door)... Cassie: Brick. Nerd:'Maybe this one...(opens the door to see nothing just the backyard) WOAH! 'Cassie: (Gets him back inside) Now can we go? Nerd: (Sighs) You ruin the fun. ''Cassie: What fun is it killing yourself. (takes him throug the correct door) Woah...It looks windy. 'Nerd:' I'm scared. 'Cassie:' Lie. 'Nerd:' I have rindiphobia. '[Cassie[:' fear of rindy stairs...(eyes are in lame shape)LAME. It's Ocean Alien leader time! (Slams her watch)(Becomes Shark Dog) 'Dog:' AWWWHHOOOOOO Nerd: WEREWOLF! Dog: (gets him on her back) (runs up the stairs) Nerd: Ahhhhh!(*digs into Shark Dog's fur) ---Scene end-- 'Wildvine: (is timed out) '''Gastro: (scared)(fearful) AAAHHH! (Defends self when it starts to attack him) Pet: (Begins to throw one of it's legs at his chest) Anna: '(interfers] (makes a forcefield) Aha! (smiles) 'Gastro: Orange magic? Anna: (Head turns toward him)Mana you dork! (releases the forcefield upon the pet) Pet: (lands on the kitchen table) Awrk! Anna: (Folds her arms) That thing has no idea what we are made of. Gastro:'Atleast we worked together, Ay? (nudges her arm) 'Pet: (Eyes gradually turn red). Anna: '(Pupil eye color change blue for a moment) What? 'Gastro: At least we worked together. (smiles) Anna: We did what? Gastro: (shakes her by the shoulders) You just threw the darn thing into the other room! Anna: OOkkkaaayyyy! Gastro: You are really acting strangely lately. Pet: '(Stands up) RAW '(Duo]: '(Glance to each other) (facepalm themself) Not again. '-Upstairs--''' '''IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE WORDS DAMN, GO SCROLL DOWN LIKE A MERRY MANIAC!! :3 Nerd: 'Wooaaah!(feels the air goes through his hair) 'Dog: Halts to a array of stairs) (grumbles) Nerd: 'O.M.G.(Falls off in the same postion) 'Dog: (Shakes head)(draggs him to the door) 1...2...3..4...4 and one dime...4 and one quarters...FIVE! (Lunges in) Stallion: '(is on the floor at the back) Cassie! (has a injuries leg) Don't you dare com-- '[Shark Dog]:(trips over a bear trap) YOUCH! (Leg is trapped inside) Gerald: Wow. How sweet of you to come in minutes after Your Uncle was defeated. (clasps his wooden hands together) Adorable. (Sarcastic) My son really has the kicks to lure you here as that damn apprentice of OSG...Whatever his name is. (opens his pocket watch) About time for tea(closes it) Give me your watch.(has a serious face) Stallion: Omnidewtrix,EMERGENCY FUNCTION 12.1! Select ANY ALIEN! Omnidewtrix: Protocal accepted. Dog: (becomes a humanoid figure) ((becomes rocky)(gets one eye at the visor) Blindstone: BLINDSTONE! (Stretches arms) AWW Man,out of like sixty Aliens it choose this blind Alien! Gerald: (about to manually touch it) Stallion: (A ripple appears on his hands)(Summons the last element he had contact)(summons fire) Gerald:(is sent crashing into the wall) Blindstone: 'Goddogdarnit! (feels her way out) 'Gerald: '(pulls himself out) I see you have become stronger...I wonder if they have evovled to the smartest being in the entire world. Should I call they as Absorbenites? (Laughs) My kind is older than your since it was genetically made without exposure to Wobynide.(shoulders become rockyish) 'Stallion: 'Rubbish. (sends out fire at him again) --Outside-- 'Blindstone: I can't go leave him there. Nerd: 'How are you going to help if your literletly blind? 'Blindstone; ELECTRICITY IK! Nerd: IK? Blindstone: You know, I know, everyone knows!! (Snaps fingers) Sounds catchy. [Nerd[: and What am I supposed to do? Blindstone: (picks him up by the collar and pant legs)Be my distraction. (ready to throw him in) Nerd: 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! --Inside-- 'Stallion: (Shoots icicles at him) Gerald: '(Shields himself using the robotic arms of his)(reflects the attack at him) 'Stallion: ('uses a table to counter that attack) I actually know what a helpless human feels like in a situation of danger. '[Gerald]: (flips the table over) Good for you (ready to defeat Stallion) Say Goodbye to your life and tell your friend Jack Roger I said Hello. Blindstone: 'TAKE THE FURY OF HIS SISTER'S DAUGHTER AND A D-NERD!(Throws Nerd at him) 'Nerd: 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(Screaming) 'Gerald: (throws him aside) Weak. Pathetic. Blindstone: (punctures the cieling) Gerald: (throws a punch at her)(The Cieling releashses water) [Blindstone[: (catches his punch) Gerald: (Stunned) Blindstone: 'ELECTRIC WEB! (Focuses hand to release the power of water electicity) 'Gerald: '(screaming as she saw his skeleton) 'Stallion: 'CASSIELL! (See's her watch has Gerald's hand on it) He's going to backfire! (Tries standing up) GGaah! (winces in pain) My LEG! 'Nerd: '(shakes head) By my caculations these electricitys are theoritically impossible to make unless the air is very dry and moist. (Tips his glasses)(Walks up to him) Cartoon merrily much? (Takes his electric hand off the trix) That'll do! (steps back) resume plz. Time sorta resumed like it had been frozen. 'Blindstone: (Spins a electric web around his feet and wrists)(gets her uncle) We'll getting outta here!(Runs out) Nerd: (See's a fuse going) Waiiit for me! '-Downstairs--' Gastro: (watch turns it's electric yellow)RUKUS! (Slams it)(becomes gigantic)(gains blue skin)(eyes become completely yellow)(grows yellow black armor on it's riding side)(Trix appears on the shoulder) [RUKUS]: RUKUS! (Armor on back open and make buzzing noises)(sends the Pet flying into the Fireplace) Pet: (Starts to get up) Anna: (makes Large mana hands and slam them together)(The bricks fall down on the creature) Blindstone: RUNNN! (Runs out with Nerd and The Two men) Nerd: THE FUSE IS ON! RUKUS: (wings hit the ceiling takes Anna by the collar)DASH FOR IT! (Runs out the building) Pet: (Comes to the door entreance being bruised and beaten up) Mrawzh? Gerald: LUCKY! The house explodes after the Four eyed Creature turned right around to see a flames growing behind it. it's tail stooped down to the scared position very helplessly. 'Gerald: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Major Events -They visit Montana Aliens used Ghost Scorpion Shark Dog Wildvine (By Gastro) Rukus (By Gastro at the end) Blindstone Triva * Yrublam Street is a peridigram of Malbury Street. * Gerald is a play on the name "Gert"''. * Gastro unlocked a new Alien off screen. Category:Episodes Category:Cassie 12 (Franchise)